My Little Pony G1 This Is Not The End Of Me, This Is The Beginning
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: "I'm under your spell. God, how can this be? Playing with my memory. They know I've been through hell... Friends, don't you see? There'll be nothing left of me. You make me believe." Memory loss. Friend loss. Relationship abuse. She's been through it all. Can Ribbon, Whizzer, Fizzy, Galaxy, Paradise, and Gingerbread help Masquerade through this? Or will she stay lost... Forever...?


**I own characters you don't recognize. :-D**

 **/Whizzer's P.O.V/**

 **"NO! STOP!"** I yelled out, scared for my sister.

" **DON'T….** Please…. Don't hurt her…" Gingerbread tried to yell, but I could tell she felt powerless.

" **STOP!"** Fizzy yelled, also scared for her. **  
**

"She's getting what _she_ deserves! Like _hell_ that I'd care about an earth pony, a unicorn this _one's_ sister." The… Whatever it is told us.

"Please! Just leave Masquerade be and we can leave eachother be. There's no need for combat!" Gingerbread yelled, trying to convince _that_ otherwise.

"No….. Never!" It yelled and did something to Masquerade's brain and threw her aside…

" **NO!"** I yelled and flew to my younger twin sister, followed by Gingerbread and Fizzy.

"How did this happen so fast? I mean, I know how it happened, but why?" Fizzy asked all in one breath as Gingerbread helped get Masquerade, who was unconscious, onto my back….. I couldn't believe that this happened to my sister…. My best friend…. My girl…..

When we were 6, Masquerade and I were just learning to fly, with supervision of teenage Wind-Whistler and North Star, when she couldn't fly any longer, she almost hit the ground and hurt herself….. Gingerbread caught her on her back, saving her from any physical pain…. That is when we decided to be best friends for life. Gingerbread introduced us to Fizzy, who nobody seemed to get to know and we assured her that everything would be just fine….. I hope that's the case in this situation…

 **{Buffy theme :-D}**

 **Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Daaaaaaaa Daaaaaaaaa Daaaaaaaaaa.  
(Ahhh)Daaa Daaaa Daa Daaaa Daaa. Daaaaaaaa Daaa Daaaaa Daaaaaaaa Duh. Duh Daaaaaa Daaa Daaaa.  
Deee Dee Deee Deeee Deeeee Deeee Deee Deeeeeeeeeee. Dananananana Da Nu Nuu nanananananana nana Na nananananananana nanananana nanananananananananaNANANANANANANANA NANANAAAAAAA!**

 **6 HOURS EARLIER**

 **/Masquerade's P.O.V/**

"Please, please, please?!" I heard Dylan beg Whizzer for something.

"Nody no, no, no to the no, no, no." She responded and I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"So you'll do it?" He asked, stupidly.

"I'm not gonna convince Firefly to let you do the double-inside-out-loop." She responded and he sigh, irritated.

"Dylan, you'll be 10 in 5 weeks, you can do it then." Whizzer told her and he groaned.

" **UGH! F~I~N~E"** He groaned and went to find Fizzy and Baby Lofty.

"Boys." Whizzer told me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, they need serious help." I told her as we went for a flight.

"So, when's the last time you've seen SmokeFire?" I asked her, speaking of her boyfriend.

"Three months. What about BlackHeart….? Who you have a crush on!" Whizzer told me and I rolled my eyes,

"I do not!" I protested and she laughed/

"Oh, yeah you do. He likes you, you like him. What's the issue?" She asked me and I sighed.

"ThunderColt's his cousin." I told her rather quickly and she landed when I did.

"ThunderColt?! As in you ex-boyfriend who made you not fly for two months?!" She asked and I stared at her.

"No, ThunderColt the pickle-farmer, Yes! The one that hurt me!" I yelled and she backed off.

"…..No need to be hurtful." She stated and I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know how sensitive I am to that topic and if I'm with Blackheart, I'll most likely be with ThunderColt." I told her and she smiled.

"It's OK. Don't worry. I won't breathe a word to anybody." She told me and I looked at her.

"No, no, no, no, no. you have to hoof-promise." I told her and she groaned, but she did it anyway **. {Ankle swear from icarly** **episode ipromise not to tell}**

"C'mon. Gingerbread, Fizzy, Ribbon, Galaxy, you and I are going to play volley-ball. Remember your promise?" Whizzer asked me as we took flight.

"I remember." I whispered, only so I could hear it

"Heya guys! Ya ready to play volley-ball?" Gingerbread asked us as we landed.

"Are we ever!" Whizzer yelled as she joined Fizzy and Galaxy's team.

"Awesome! I'll make a bubble!" Fizzy said as she approached the nearby lake to make a bubble-ball.

"Coool! C'mon let's start!" Gingerbread encouraged, energetically.

"Alright!" Fizzy yelled as she tossed the ball to Ribbon and she passed it to Whizzer and she passed it to me who passed it to Galaxy and so-on.

"I got it!" Gingerbread yelled as Fizzy passed her the ball, but it went over her head and popped.

"Fizzy, don't you think that was a little high?" Ribbon asked her.

"Yeah….. Sorry Gingerbread." She said as she made another bubble for us to use.

"It's cool. Let's make this one count!" Gingerbread encouraged her.

"OK. In 3-2-1—"

" **RUN OR FLY FOR IT!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"** We heard Firefly yell as she zoomed past us.

"Firefly? What's going on?" Ribbon asked her.

"It's ponies trying to kill us!" She yelled and zoomed to Paradise Estate.

"She's right. C'mon, move it!" Paradise yelled as she flew past us.

"Let's go!" Ribbon yelled as Whizzer and I zoomed past her at the speed of light.

"C'mon! Faster! Move it!" Locket yelled, as Whizzer was slightly ahead of her. I started to slow down, not what I wanted and I was grabbed by something…..

 **/Whizzer's P.O.V/**

" **NO! STOP!"** I yelled out, scared for my sister.

" **DON'T….** Please…. Don't hurt her…" Gingerbread tried to yell, but I could tell she felt powerless.

" **STOP!"** Fizzy yelled, also scared for her. **  
**

"She's getting what _she_ deserves! Like _hell_ that I'd care about an earth pony, a unicorn this _one's_ sister." The… Whatever it is told us.

"Please! Just leave Masquerade be and we can leave eachother be. There's no need for combat!" Gingerbread yelled, trying to convince _that_ otherwise.

"No….. Never!" It yelled and did something to Masquerade's brain and threw her aside…

" **NO!"** I yelled and flew to my younger twin sister, followed by Gingerbread and Fizzy.

"How did this happen so fast? I mean, I know how it happened, but why?" Fizzy asked all in one breath as Gingerbread helped get Masquerade, who was unconscious, onto my back….. I couldn't believe that this happened to my sister…. My best friend…. My girl…..

When we were 6, Masquerade and I were just learning to fly, with supervision of teenage Wind-Whistler and North Star, when she couldn't fly any longer, she almost hit the ground and hurt herself….. Gingerbread caught her on her back, saving her from any physical pain…. That is when we decided to be best friends for life. Gingerbread introduced us to Fizzy, who nobody seemed to get to know and we assured her that everything would be just fine….. I hope that's the case in this situation…

 **2 HOURS LATER**

I saw that my twinkle-eyed twin sister was waking up.

"She's waking up! That's a good sign!" Gingerbread exclaimed and Ribbon shushed her.

"Honey…. Are you OK?" Ribbon asked her…. I noticed something was off…. Her twinkle was gone from her eyes.

"Wha-Who are you? What happened? How did this happen?" She started stressing out and I just looked at my sister.

"Breathe, honey." Ribbon told me, slightly elbowing me.

"Sorry!" I said, quicker than normal.

"What do we do now?" Fizzy asked, in her non-bubbly self.

"Paradise. Maybe you should get Hope and Brooklyn. They'll know what to do." Ribbon told her. Hope and Brooklyn weren't here right now because they had an appointment with the counselor about Hope being bipolar and Brooklyn's crippled leg. I don't know why, I think it was because of them not be able to get around the school, bullies or something like that.

"Yeah, right away!" Paradise said as she left the estate and flew over the rainbow…. I hope that Masquerade will be OK….

 **Ideas are most aprecitated. I will NOT** be doing **any FiM characters, 'cause I feel more comfortable with doing G1 characters. Please do not bug me about doing FiM characters I do not appreciate that. I will however do G3 characters. Like Thistle whistle, Coconut Grove, Star Catcher etc. etc. etc. again ideas are appreciated and welcomed. Thank you for reading my randomness read and review :-D**


End file.
